Tale of the Raven and the Silver
by Chamcha
Summary: Kenapa gagak tertarik pada benda-benda berkilau? Saat Killua mendapatkan hadiah, ia tak tahu hadiah itu akan mengubah hidupnya! (fem!GonxKillua)


AN: Another fem!GonxKillua fic. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa, itu karena aku SANGAT menyukai mereka! Please R&R! J

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter. Thought I wish I do…

**The Tale of the Raven and the Silver**

_Ini adalah Hunterian, sebuah dunia dimana keajaiban bisa ditemukan, jika kau berharap dan mencarinya…._

**CHAPTER 1**

**GENERAL POV**

"Killua my dear, kau sudah pulang!" Kikyo bergegas lari kearah pintu mansionnya yang terbuka lebar. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada antusias yang terlalu berlebihan. Ia menatap seorang remaja yang kira-kira berusia 15 tahun dengan rambut putih keperakan dan mata biru yang berkilau indah.

"_Urusai_!" Killua berjalan tanpa berhenti ataupun menoleh pada Kikyo. Ia saat ini butuh tidur. Tentu saja bukan karena ia lelah, ia cukup kuat untuk bisa bertahan 3 hari tanpa tidur.

"Oi, Killua! Jangan berani-berani kau bicara dengan nada seperti itu pada mama!"

"_Shut up_ Milluki." Tiba-tiba Killua berhenti berjalan. "Hal itu juga berlaku padamu. Jangan kau berani berbicara dengan nada seperti itu PADAKU."

Milluki terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan aura membunuh yang ditujukan Killua pada dirinya, dan Milluki tahu, Killua tidak main-main.

Melihat Milluki yang sudah diam, Killua berjalan kembali, kali ini tanpa gangguan lagi.

"Aah.. My dear Killua.. Tatapan membunuhnya sangat indah, sampai-sampai membuatku merinding…" Kikyo bergumam dengan nada memuja yang terasa jelas.

**KILLUA POV**

Suasana hatiku benar-benar buruk saat ini. Milluki membuat suasana hatiku semakin buruk. Aku harus mengendalikan diriku agar tidak merenggut jantungnya saat ini juga.

"_Baka aniki_!" batinku saat menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur. Illumi, kakak pertama ku yang sudah memberikan tugas kali ini benar-benar menguji kesabaranku. Padahal aku sudah selalu mengatakan padanya, aku tak ingin membunuh anak-anak. Aku tahu tanganku sudah terlalu kotor dan ini bukan waktunya aku bersikap sok suci, tapi paling tidak aku sudah berusaha mengurangi dosaku dengan tidak membunuh anak-anak.

"Killu, ini targetmu selanjutnya dan disinilah kau harus menghabisinya."

Ingatanku melayang ke pertemuanku beberapa hari yang lalu dengan Illumi. Dia jarang di rumah, sama seperti Papa dan Kakek. Yang selalu berada di rumah hanyalah Mama, Milluki, Kalluto, dan Alluka. Mama jarang menjalani misi, Kalluto selalu bersama Mama, Alluka mendapat pengecualian karena kekuatannya, dan Milluki tidak berguna.

Illumi hanya singgah sebentar untuk memberiku tugas dan kemudian pergi. Dan seperti biasa, ia selalu berpesan, "Habisi semua saksi, Killu…"

Tak masalah bagiku menghabisi penjaga-penjaga bodoh itu, tapi yang tak kuduga adalah targetku sedang makan malam bersama keluarganya untuk merayakan ulang tahun putri kecilnya yang baru berusia 3 tahun.

Aku kembali menatap tanganku. "Yah, paling tidak gadis kecil itu tidak mati menderita." Aku berbalik dan berusaha memejamkan mataku, namun suara ketukan di pintuku membuatku membuka mataku kembali.

"Killua, bolehkah aku masuk?" aku mendengar suara Papa di balik pintu.

"Ya papa. Aku tak mengunci pintunya."

Papa masuk dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Sesuatu seperti sangkar dengan kain yang menutupinya.

"Kikyo bilang suasana hatimu sedang buruk. Kau mau bercerita?" Papa meletakkan benda apapun yang dibawanya itu diatas mejaku.

Aku menggeleng. Tak ada gunanya bercerita pada Papa. Dia hanya akan menganggapku lemah, sama seperti reaksi Illumi saat aku mengatakan padanya aku tak ingin membunuh anak-anak lagi.

Kulihat papa menarik napas. "Baiklah jika kau tak mau bercerita." Ia mengedikkan kepalanya kearah mejaku. "Kuharap itu bisa memperbaiki suasana hatimu. Seorang teman memberikannya padaku." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, papa berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamarku kembali.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja. Dengan penasaran aku membuka selubung sangkarku. Saat itulah aku terkesiap.

**GENERAL POV**

Killua terkesiap kaget saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam sangkar itu. Seekor gagak! Namun bukan gagak hitam biasa, karena bulunya memancarkan warna kehijauan yang indah.

"Green haired raven!" Killua menatap burung itu dengan kaget. "Ini sangat langka. Mungkin hanya tinggal 10 ekor di dunia ini!"

Burung itu menatap Killua dengan sepasang mata coklatnya yang jernih dan Killua kembali kaget.

"Coklat? Bukannya mata gagak berwarna hitam?" dengan ragu-ragu Killua mengulurkan jarinya kedalam sangkar. Diluar dugaannya, burung itu menyentuh jarinya dengan paruhnya dan tiba-tiba saja Killua merasakan seluruh kemarahan, kekhawatiran, dan perasaan buruknya hilang tanpa bekas. Ia merasa lebih baik. Killua mengejapkan matanya dan tersenyum lembut. Ia melirik secarik kertas yang digantung dengan seutas tali di sangkar itu. "Gonia" tertulis di kertas itu.

"Hmmm…jadi namamu Gonia? Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Gon." Killua memutuskan sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau akan selalu bersamaku bukan?"

Seakan paham dengan perkataan Killua, burung itu mengepakkan sayapnya dengan riang.

"Terima kasih." Killua bergumam sambil membelai paruh burung dengan jarinya kembali.

##

Bzzzt..bzzt…

"Ya?" jawabnya.

"_Mattaku_, kau benar-benar tak pandai berbasa-basi, Silva!" suara diseberang menjawab dengan tawa. "Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukai hadiahku?"

Silva tersenyum. "Putraku jauh lebih menyukainya, jadi aku memberikannya padanya."

"Hohoho..jadi, apa Killua-kun menyukainya?" Tanya suara itu.

Silva terdiam sesaat. Ia teringat suara tawa kecil yang terdengar dari kamar Killua. Sudah berapa lama ia tak mendengar tawa Killua? Ia baru menyadari bahwa Killua sudah lama tak menunjukkan ekspresi di wajahnya selain dari ekspresi membunuhnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku memberikannya pada Killua? Dan ya, ia menyukainya." Jawab Silva.

"Well, kita semua tahu bagaimana kau menyayangi Killua. Lagipula aku tak bisa membayangkan kau memberikannya pada Illumi atau Milluki."

"Kau benar." Silva tersenyum.

"Katakan pada Killua-kun untuk menjaga burung itu baik-baik ya!" suara itu berkata dengan ceria. "Upps.. sepertinya ada yang ingin menemuiku, ja ne Silva!"

Tuut..tuut…

Silva kembali tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak perlu mengingatkan Killua untuk menjaga burung itu dengan baik.

##

that's it! sekian dulu untuk chapter 1! :)

please review ne minna..


End file.
